My wings
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A lot of mystery and speculations surround the event that no one can avoid. Death. Especially when a genocidal human is rampaging through your home. Sans lost so many to this human who has come and disturbed the peace of the underground that he lives in. He has no other choice but to battle the human. If he fails he won't know what will happen to him though he could soon find out.


Slash.

Hit.

Nine nine nine nine nine nine nine damage.

It was in that moment my life was changed forever.

I couldn't stop myself from falling onto my butt. I felt the pain shoot through me. I've never felt so badly in pain.

They became the demon. They raked their claw into me. They were sent to send those who dared cross their path, to the life after this one.

My vision is getting hazy. My breathing becomes heavy from the pain and strain on my body. My eyes attempt to drift close though I force them to open again. My hand on my torso becoming wet with blood. I can even feel some trickling down my chin towards the bottom of my skull. My body wanting to start falling apart to turn to dust. I resist it though.

Not yet.

The other is standing right in my line of sight... Though I almost swear I see shadows.

Shadows that weren't there before. Shadows that seem so familiar yet I can't place them right now.

"So... Guess that it. Huh?" I question the other staring into their eyes.

Eyes that are as dark and empty giving the impression of a black hole. Along with a face of uncaring as I sit there bleeding.

My eyes drift shut once more. "Just... Don't say I didn't warn you." I inform them before trying to force myself to my feet. I can feel the twisting pain shoot up in protest at my movements. My eyes remain closed as I don't need to see their expression right now. I manage to get on my feet after pushing through the pain. I just had to act like the pain doesn't bother me. I have to stay strong.

For everyone. For those I failed to protect. For those who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Welp." I try to shrug it off. I open my right eye, Well left eye if you're facing me, and I move my hands to either side of my body. My arms bent at my elbow bones to help give off my shrugging look. My hand wet with blood doesn't even matter. "I'm going to Grillbys." I let my eye drift closed once more like it's pleading to let me do. I walk away from that spot. I walk away from that human. I find I have to move slow as I'm getting weaker, along with the pain staying with me in my movements. I get a bit away from the human stopping beside a pillar. I place my clean hand against it hunching over. "Papyrus." I speak softly as if I could hope that I'll see him soon. My body collapses and I fall to the floor. My arms bent by my head and my legs slightly spread. "Do you want anything?" I question right after I collapse. My vision is darkening starting around the edges.

The humans gaze on me is hardly registered by me.

I manage to catch the sound of a flap of a pair of wings. My mind flashing the dream that has haunted me for many nights.

Each flap of the wing causes the wing colour to change, just like in my dream, when the wings return to the top part.

First the colour is a pair of purple and white ones.

Then the colour is a pair of red and white ones.

After that the colour becomes blue and grey.

Yet another when that's done with the colour pink and grey.

A second last one is the colours of white and yellow.

Then a final one of white and blue.

I could never figure out what it means or why it's so important... Though I wondered if it was some kind of omen... An omen sent by a higher power; or just my magic picking up on magical disturbances.

The flapping of the wings stopped. Though I did not feel the need to look up... That is until I hear somehow familiar soft thuds of boots. I finally glance up as best as I can opening my eyes a little.

An unmistakable figure stands before me with a pair of wings. Ones of white and red.

I reach out my bloody hand towards the other... My only brother... The last family I have... However I hear the sounds of a monster turning to dust... My vision going completely black. I thought I had regained consciousness though I could not confirm.

It is all dark. Just darkness. Had I done something wrong and deserved a punishment?

Then something made my give pause as I just float aimlessly in the inky darkness. I notice that it is like a soft glow of a distant light.

"... Sans..."

Wait! What was that!?

"... Sans..."

There it is again... Could it be?

"... Sans..."

I find I can move and I race towards the light. Towards where the voice is coming from. "Oh please oh please be there." I plead softly to myself. My emotions tightening in the anticipation and hope.

"Sans."

"I'm coming!" I try to call as I attempt to pick up the pace. "Please! Wait for me!"

The light is getting not only closer but also brighter.

"Sans!"

I can see a possible place where the light is coming from. I swear it almost looks like some kind of glow from a ball of light. I jump towards it closing my eyes as I do so.

"SANS!"

My eyes snap open when I don't impact the ground. I can see blue sky with a few clouds placed here and there. I swear I could mistake it as a painting with its design. My eyes drift to something hovering in the edges of my vision. My eyes widen only to gain tears in them as my eyes focus on it. "Papyrus!" I sit up and quickly hug him.

Papyrus hugs me back holding me close. He even slightly buries his face into the shoulder of my hoodie. "Oh Sans! I'm so glad that you woke up! I was so scared when you were just laying there!"

I feel like I can finally take a breathe of relief though. I have my brother back! Just when I was convinced that I would never see him again.

After a while of hugging we both pull away from one another.

Papyrus turns to look at something.

I turn to look into the same direction. I notice we're on some kind of white dock. I also spot some kind of wooden arch over the end like some kind of entryway. I don't see anything past the supposed entryway though I had a fairly good idea on where it lead to. My eyes glance back to my brother who is looking down at me waiting. I nod softly and he smiles.

Papyrus takes my hand with gentle yet quick movements. He leads me towards the entryway.

I glance around as one by one our closest dead friends appear.

Toriel.

Undyne.

Mettaton.

Then Asgore appears a bit confused before joining us. He probably trusts us on where we are going. He could have an idea of where it is.

A part of me wonders if they had waited for me. Well except Asgore who died after me.

As we approach the entryway it becomes even clearer that it is not normal.

I can feel a pulse of magic coming from it. I feel Papyruss hand slightly tighten around mine. I figured that we were feeling it, the others could be ignoring the feeling, because skeletons are more sensitive to magic auras. I let the group continue to lead me towards the entryway.

It was almost as if they knew that everything would be okay. Like they knew that we had to do this.

As we are almost at the entryway something feels right about this. Like a feeling of warmth and happiness. It was stronger and more clearer as we were right by the source.

When I felt it I knew that we'd be okay.

We went through and my vision went blurry though I could tell the scenery was changing. We couldn't move at all and soon things turned black.

When I woke up again I was in a world of clouds. I looked around and spotted the others getting up. I remembered reading about old human text that such a place was heaven.

The afterlife.

Seemed fitting enough.

I lay back against the soft fluffy clouds. "I can get used to this." I whisper to myself closing my eyes softly.

The end.

AN:

This was all made on my phone. So I really hope that I caught any autocorrects.

Just in case any of you were wondering this is a story that was actually inspired by, a new pair of wings.

Mainly the inspiration came from the video itself especially the very start of it.

Anyway I hope that you enjoyed the story regardless!

Kitkat.


End file.
